


Unbecoming

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke is bottom, Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke is top, M/M, 平蓝, 浦蓝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 1.感谢兔子太太的日常投喂，本文为送给兔子太太的回礼~2.有轻微的战损蓝，队长平，副队蓝（比100年前还要早点，是刚上任的时候），二周目队长浦，非1V1，浦→蓝+平→蓝，不接受平浦（浦平）党在文中硬磕这对。3.逆抚的形态和性格均为私设，部分描写偏猎/奇风格，可能会引起不适。4.世界观设定是一周目的尸魂界被友哈毁灭了，浦原回到了过去并试图改变未来，并且在一周目的时候已经明确了自己对蓝染的爱意，由于一周目里面的蓝染是死在浦原眼前的，所以浦原有很严重的ptsd。5.副队蓝的时间点，要比原著中100年前再往前一些，私设定在了刚刚被提拔到副队的时候，所以心智要比原著里面的更嫩一点点。





	Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> 1.感谢兔子太太的日常投喂，本文为送给兔子太太的回礼~
> 
> 2.有轻微的战损蓝，队长平，副队蓝（比100年前还要早点，是刚上任的时候），二周目队长浦，非1V1，浦→蓝+平→蓝，不接受平浦（浦平）党在文中硬磕这对。
> 
> 3.逆抚的形态和性格均为私设，部分描写偏猎/奇风格，可能会引起不适。
> 
> 4.世界观设定是一周目的尸魂界被友哈毁灭了，浦原回到了过去并试图改变未来，并且在一周目的时候已经明确了自己对蓝染的爱意，由于一周目里面的蓝染是死在浦原眼前的，所以浦原有很严重的ptsd。
> 
> 5.副队蓝的时间点，要比原著中100年前再往前一些，私设定在了刚刚被提拔到副队的时候，所以心智要比原著里面的更嫩一点点。

他已经不记得这是第几次看到这个场景了。  
颠倒的世界、混乱的人群、从天空坠下的火柱以及在深海里蔓起的黄沙。  
“这还真是好久不见啊。”一道充斥着恶趣味的声音从远处传来，顺着血腥味的风，慢慢化为一只黄鹂，降落到金发男人的身边。  
“主人。”逆抚抖了抖羽毛上的尘埃，虚情假意的向面前的人鞠了一躬。  
“……我没有叫你出来。”看着一旁蹦蹦跶跶的小鸟，平子想都没想，直接把手里的小刀扔了过去。只听‘噗嗤’一声，刀身直直穿过逆抚的身体，刺进了街上一位看不清脸孔的路人的头上。  
“您从来都不会叫我。”逆抚低笑了两声，用带着嘲讽的语气说道。  
“说得好，我还以为你没有‘自知之明’这种东西。”平子翻了个白眼，不再理会对方，直接找了个舒适的姿势坐下开始闭目养神。  
反正也没法强行从这种刀禅状态下离开，那么干脆就无视到天亮吧。  
“这么做不会有任何作用，您应该是知道的。”一句句讥笑一般的谗言顺着空气流淌，与人们赖以生存的氧交织在一起，穿透皮肤的毛孔，刺进血管。  
“…………”  
“您可以无视我的存在，但不能改变我始终存在的事实。”望着脚下三三两两的行人，逆抚歪了歪头，漫无目的扇了两下翅膀，满意的看着他们因谎言而陷入纠纷之中。  
“……停下这种无聊的行为。”看着对方的动作，平子眉头微蹙。  
“是的，这很无聊。”逆抚大大方方的承认着，不远处，一座又一座的火山拔地而起，大量的岩尘倾泻而出，如掠过麦田的蝗虫，所到之处，寸草不生。  
“所以您才挑了那个孩子不是吗？”  
“轰隆！”一声惊雷在云层中轰鸣而过，黑色的大雨噼里啪啦的落在这个世界上，在荒漠中开出了一朵朵鲜红的彼岸花。  
“跟他没关系，你不许把他扯进来。”平子一边说着，一边快步走向逆抚，一把抓住这只他早就想掐死的小鸟，神情严肃的开始与自己这把恶劣至极的斩魄刀对峙。  
“咯咯咯，把他扯进来的人是我吗？”逆抚的嘴巴突然张的巨大，将那几排三角形的獠牙毫无保留的暴露在世人面前。它的身体也开始急速膨胀，就像一只被不停打气的气球一样，最终炸裂在平子面前，并散成一根根黄色的布条，向外飘去。  
“你给我回来，话还没说完！”望着从手中溜走的逆抚，平子想都没想，迈开瞬步就追了上去。  
说实话他现在有些火大，尽管他们之间每次的见面都没那么和谐，但总归还有分寸可言，然而今天，逆抚的行为明显过界了。  
“好好想想吧，平子真子。”随着逆抚的消失，一道背影慢慢出现在平子眼前。  
那是一位有着浓密棕发的青年。  
“是谁把他扯进来的……”铺天盖地的碎布从四周袭来，以一种肉眼可见的速度，在‘蓝染’周围织出了一个厚厚的‘茧蛹’。  
“……啧，如果你非要这么做的话。”平子咋了下舌，将一股强大的灵压被释放了出来。  
说实话，如果可以的话，他是想避免用武力的方式，强行把自己从逆抚的世界中拉出来，可现在看来，似乎是时候给这把破刀一点教训了。  
“不要因为我怠慢了几年就小看我啊，逆抚。”一道诡异的黄光从平子真子的眼中闪过，冰冷的灵压宛如一把无形的弯刀，在他的掌控下有序的割裂着空间。  
“是谁把他扯进来的……”无边无际的黑暗笼罩住了一切，平子稍微思索了一下，最后决定将灵压都聚集在右臂上。  
“是时候让你吃点苦头了。”金发男人慢慢摊开手掌，一种极为贴近虚闪的物质在他的手心处凝结起来，其浓度之高甚至扭曲了附近的空间。  
“不过我是不会说抱歉的。”说完，平子就冲着逆抚的方向冲了上去。  
再然后，便是梦醒时分。  
“请冷静一下，平子队长。”  
平子愣愣的看着被自己掐住脖子按在墙上的人，也许是刚才动作过于激烈的原因，对方身上的死霸装此时已经滑落到了肩膀处，精致的锁骨在烛光的照射下显得格外诱人。  
————【是谁把他扯进来的】  
“如果可以的话，您能先放开我吗？”那是如鹅毛般轻柔的话语。平子这才发现，蓝染的脖颈处竟冒着丝丝的青烟，毫无疑问，是自己释放出的类虚闪物质导致的。  
————【是谁把他扯进来的】  
“这种时候放出这么强大的灵压，是会让人起疑的。”蓝染微笑了一下，他的眼眶以及嘴角处还留有淤青，被灵压所切的、大小小的伤口布满全身，其中最严重的，应数划在脸颊上的那道——平子甚至能看见里面的骨头。  
“……谁允许你进来的。”望着逐渐伸向自己小臂的手，金发男人立刻松开了钳制，就好像对方的触碰会对他产生多大伤害一样。  
“察觉到队长的灵压出现异样，有些不放心，于是就想着过来看看。”看着对方的举动，蓝染收回了那做了一半的动作，将其改变为整理衣物，并以一种十分平静的口吻向对方叙述着。  
“队长是身体不舒服吗？”  
“这不是你该操心的事。”平子果断的回答道，说实话，他现在有些烦躁。逆抚的状态很不正常，自从他练成卍解后，这种被斩魄刀强行拉入刀禅空间的‘主宾颠倒’状态就再也没出现过。  
有什么东西，正在悄然变化着。  
“失礼了，是我逾越了。”蓝染乖巧的微微鞠躬以示歉意，这使得原本心情就不是很好的平子心里的火烧的更旺了。  
这个人总是这样，明明错不在他，却每次都欣然接受指责。这感觉就好像自己是他养的什么小猫小狗，无论有多无理取闹，都无法触及对方真实的感情所在。  
“知道就好，快点走吧，你现在这个样子，不知道的还以为我对你做了什么呢。”平子摆了摆手，将自己一头栽回到床上，不再理会对方。  
晚风阒然入场，吹灭了燃烧在两人之间的灯芯。  
沉默。  
“我知道了。”在注视了一阵平子的背影后，棕发男人淡淡的开口回答道，紧接着，无比顺从的从房间中退了出去。  
有趣。蓝染一边摸着脖子上那片被烫红的印记，一边漫无目的的走在静灵庭的回廊里。  
他知道平子真子已经把刚才的事和自己挂上钩了，但他其实只是在从一番队返回书房的途中，偶然感知到一股介于死神和虚之间的灵压出现在队舍上空，想要一探究竟而已。  
明明是死神的体质，内心却住着一头虚吗？撤走了布置在房间外围的结界，蓝染罕见的对那些无止境的文书工作有了一丝感谢之情，要不是加班到这个时间，他就不会是第一个发现问题的人。  
而如果事情真的发展成那样的话，那么他就会失去一个绝佳的实验样本。  
“这不是蓝染副队长吗！真是巧啊！”一道夹杂着欲望和喜悦的声音从身后传来，听的蓝染心头一跳。  
他怎么就走到十二番队门口了？？  
“惣右介今晚也要熬夜写报……”欢快的寒暄戛然停止在浦原看到对方脸上伤口的那一刻。  
“是平子队长？”任由面前的人伸手挑出那些残留在伤口中的灵压，蓝染这才发现，他竟忘记给自己止血了。  
“只是微不足道的小伤而已，浦原队长无需担心。”这倒是真的，他所受伤的部位，都是他有意撤下灵压保护的地方。  
不然仅凭平子真子的能力，又怎么可能伤到他呢。  
“这可不行，身为队长，是不能有作风问题的。”看着那一滴滴滑落在自己手背上的、温热的血液，浦原的脸色难得有些阴沉。尽管他完全明白这是眼前这人自己的选择，但他还是无法全盘接受。  
“我明天会向总队长反应这件事。”说罢，便俯身向前，伸出舌头，用一种极为温柔的方式，舔舐着对方脸上被灵压划出的那道口子。  
一下一下的，仿佛是在修复什么被打碎了的瓷器。  
“……浦原队长有心了。”感受着耳边的气息，蓝染那原本想推开对方的动作慢慢转化成了拉近，并在稍作犹豫后，肆无忌惮的伸出双臂攀上了面前的人的脖子。  
“只不过就这样的话，似乎没法完全止住。”冰冷的月亮坠入棕发男人的眼眸之中，平静、却又美的令人心碎。  
“不知浦原队长那里有药吗？”  
或许是因为夏季的夜晚过于寂寥，此刻，他们两个竟能毫无阻碍的感受到从对方胸腔中传来的、彼此的心跳声。  
而那声音，听起来又是如此的合拍。  
“有。”浦原轻轻的回答着，加大了这个拥抱的力度，好像生怕对方下一秒就逃出去了一般。  
“永远都有。”  
——————————end——————————————


End file.
